Are We There Yet?
by PantlessNinja
Summary: Sin attacks Konoha and takes Auron and two oriiginal characters to Spira. See how they deal with it on the pilgramage with Yuna and what about the ones left back in Konoha? pairings: KakaOC, IruOC, AuronOC and that's all for now
1. Chapter 1

Hello, welcome to my second story on here. I have many many more, but until I feel more secure about it I won't post anymore, I'm only posting this because I have a friend threatening to beat me with a stick next time I see her if I don't submit this.

So! Welcome to Are We There Yet? A tale of FFX and Naruto. Ever wonder what Auron did before he became Braska's guardian? Well, he lived in Konoha, along with a family of two sisters and a brother. Sin attacked and now it's a tale of them and their friends lives, eight years after Sin.

Now, I know my storyline might not make sense but I'll explain it all later, after the story's made it clear. I'm also working on the theory that time's moving at different speeds in different worlds.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy X. I do own my original characters and myself. This story is dedicated to the other people I put in here, you know who you are.

Are We There Yet?

By, Me, rurouniturtle

"Are we there yet?" Asked a girl's whine.

"No." Came the gruff reply of the main in front.

"How about now?" Asked the girl again.

"We get there when we get there, ya?" Said a man from behind the girl.

"Are we there yet?" The girl asked again, completely ignoring the other.

Her annoying question was answered with silence.

'One, two, three, four, five.' The man in front counted in his head trying to calm down.

"Are we there yet?" The girl asked, again.

Everyone seemed to hear the snap.

"NO! So shut up until we get there or I'm ripping out your voice box!"

This was met with stunned silence.

The girl hurried forward and fell into step with the man in front.

"I miss her Auron, it's her birthday." The girl said sadly sniffling.

"Me too kid, I miss her a lot." Auron said putting a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

"And I miss my honey bunny. I wonder how old he is." The girl said wiping away a few tears.

"He's probably eight years older than you, give or take." Auron said blankly calculating.

"Well, she's probably closer to your age." The girl said growling before promptly bursting into tears and burying her face in Auron's chest.

"I'm never going to go back, he's gonna get old and forget me!" She sobbed, shivering. Auron stiffly put a hand on her shoulder, obviously uncomfortable.

"What's up with her?" Tidus asked peering at the girl.

"Homesickness." Auron said simply, eyebrow twitching.

"Probably thinking of her imaginary boyfriend." Wakka said teasing.

A poor, terrified, unfortunate rock found itself in Wakka's hideous, horrifying face, the girl glaring angrily at him.

"Go suck shoopuf balls!" Was all she yelled before running off.

Auron sighed frustrated. "She really did have a boyfriend, he was going to propose to her the day Sin attacked."

Yuna and Tidus gasped, while Lulu glared, at Wakka of course.

"That's horrible." Yuna said sadly.

"Wakka, how could you!" Tidus said angrily.

"I don't know man, thought she was kidding, I should go apologize to her." Wakka said sheepishly rubbing his head.

"Wait, you won't be able to find her." Auron said simply before walking off.

A menacing looking person leapt up and ran at the group. "Well well well, what are you doing in my territory?" The man asked glaring, he was slightly on the tall-ish side with black hair with red tips, red eyes and black clothing.

Elsewhere…

"Kame!" Auron yelled leaping onto the rocky ledge the girl sat on, she looked up, tears still watering in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I ran off nii-san, it's just, when he said imaginary, I though, were they even real? Or was that happiness a dream?"

Auron sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Don't be sorry, it wasn't a dream, unless I had the exact same dream, and just don't run off again."

"Yeah, I wo-" Kame froze. "Demon!" She gasped before running off, Auron following close behind.

With deh group…

They were all bruised and beaten, in fact, Tidus was the only one left alive as the person just stood there laughing.

"Damn." Tidus said tired, he looked around at his fallen teammates. 'I hope Kame and Auron can save us.'

"Pathetic. Die." Was all the man said raising his arm, fire clumping in his hand.

Tidus stared at the fire wide eyed, waiting for the final blow.

"ODIN!" Came the happy squeal as Tidus watched Kame tackle the man, now named Odin, successfully knocking him to the ground.

"You did well kid." Auron said reviving the group.

They all leapt to their guards seeing the man and remained tense even after Kame dragged the man to the group.

"Guys, this is Odin, he's an old friend of mine from my village. He's sorry about attacking you but Seymour sent wave after wave of guado to beat him and get to the secret temple he protects. But he's truly sorry, right Odin?" Kame asked squeezing Odin's hand painfully.

"Yes, I'm truly and deeply sorry about that, and to further apologize, come, rest at my temple." Odin said bowing and leading the way, Kame happily following him, Auron walking behind them calmly, the group seemed to shrug before following the other three.

They passed through a parted wall of fire to travel on a rocky path in a lush forest to a large black stone building.

"I hate you so much sometimes." Kame said sarcastically to Odin.

"Of course you do, it's elements and the reason I hate Bunny." Odin said simply opening the door and entering.

"I guess you're right but do you really hate her?" Kame asked following Odin inside.

"How can he not, it goes in a circle Kame." Auron said walking between the two.

(The End for now!)

So, how was it, I used a different typing scheme for this chapter and it felt weird using it, so, how did you like it?

I'll be posting another chapter of finding the sun as soon as I can, then another chapter of this one, but next chapter we got to Konoha, yay


	2. Circe celebrates with sake

Hello, and welcome to the second installment of Are We There Yet? And I would like this time to say, holy crap! Someone other than Sirius reviewed me!

Sirius: I'm updating, I hope that saves you, do you have any scars yet? I certainly hope you don't. Don't believe the squirrels, they tried to sell me crack and I got marshmallows, not that I don't like marshmallows, I wanted crack. T.T No, you can't be paired with Auron or Kakashi, they're taken, it's Tidus, Iruka, Someone else, an OC, or you don't date . Well actually I didn't have friends for seven years but I didn't want to say that, yay, I have friends! Oh, that just gave me an idea for this story for later on!

Tetsu-kuh: really good, good work? You actually think this was halfway decent? I was just writing this for fun and to try to stop my boredom. O.O great writer? I have never been called a great writer, it's kinda scary. I guess I could give you some tips once my updating spree is over. . . two stories, great spree -.-U

Announcements: Nothing really, I'm bored and just writing this before I go to anime club, then I'll be writing more in my notebook. I've got at least three more chapters after this one written.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, FFX, or Odin . . . poo T.T

(This is actually the story now, yay!)

Are We There Yet 

Circe Celebrates With Sake

By, me, rurouniturtle

In da land of hidden leaves ((AN: why would leaves hide?))

"Circe!" Kakashi yelled running up to the black and blue haired women sitting silently at the bar.

"What do you want?" She snapped, turning around and glaring at Kakashi and his team with sharp blue eyes.

"It's your birthday, let's celebrate!" Naruto yelled bounding over to her.

"No." Was all she said simply turning back to her drink.

"Why not?" Sakura asked looking at Circe puzzled, "It's your birthday, you should celebrate."

Circe humphed as Tsunade sat down next to her.

"How's the liquor here?" Tsunade asked smiling.

Circe shrugged, "Better than that stuff in Snow you two tried to pour down my throat, but. . . it's not as nice as his was." Circe sighed simply and downed her cup.

Kakashi slid into the seat next to Jiraiya who was on Circe's other side.

"Yeah, that's true, he had the best sake in town, he said that jar never ran empty." Jiraiya said grinning.

"Yeah, remember the day we took a tub and filled it with his jug. So many people thought it was a street performance of magic." Circe said giggling, half smile on her face.

"Day he gave you that ring right?" Tsunade asked sipping her cup.

Circe looked down and put a hand on the blue beaded iron ring around her neck, it had varying sizes of beads and a few green swirls.

"Yeah, he was so embarrassed about it. I gave him a really nice sword and he gave me the ring to his sake bottle." Circe said a soft smile on her face, her eyes glazed, lost in memory.

"How are you doing? It's been eight years right?" Kakashi asked peering at Circe. The other two paused in their drinks to watch Circe too.

She paused, "I'm doing good, I mean as well as I can with Auron, Kame, and Odin off somewhere." Circe smiled sadly, "Well, I mean, it's been eight years and I'm still worried how much trouble that brat is causing Auron." She choked slightly. "And how much he's making her cry."

Tsunade put a hand on her shoulder, "It's all right, the drinks are warm, you've got friends to share the pain, AND to top it all off, Jiraiya's paying!"

"What!" Jiraiya yelled shocked and was immediately silenced by a death glare from Circe.

"Some people are trying to kill the pain here, shut it!" She hissed glaring at the man next to her.

Jiraiya sat down quickly and cried silently to himself as Circe drank as much as she could until Jiraiya's wallet stopped her.

"Hmm. . . What now, go an' pray or try to call them?" Circe asked herself leaving the stool, perfectly sober, a miracle considering the amount of alcohol she consumed, it was amazing she didn't die.

"That girl holds her liquor." Kakashi commented softly chuckling.

Tsunade nodded, "For sixteen days a year, she does this."

Kakashi blinked shocked. "I thought it was only on her birthday."

"No, she has a lot more pain than you to deal with. Even if you don't think it's there." Jiraiya said shaking his head.

Kakashi nodded with a sigh, "I think I'll go keep her company." He got up and followed Circe to her home.

"What are you doing here?" She asked bitterly, glaring at him.

"I've come to keep you company with your prayers." Kakashi said following her to the prayer room.

Circe knelt down in front of a black stone altar.

"I daughter of water, ice and shadow call upon the spirits of the past." She lit a candle with blue flames, another with white, and one with black. "Blue calls through the shadow out and to Green and Red."

(And that's the end of that –brushes hands off)

So, how was it, yes ooc, it's so hard to keep people in character. And yes, Circe, Kame, and Odin have special powers, they're demons, but they do have a giant weakness as I pointed out in chapter one. That and this won't be too big of a fighting story, so it won't matter that much till towards the end.

Reviews make me happy and update faster, care to make me happy and write something?


End file.
